


i can't see the end of this; just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

by dear_universe



Series: femslash february 2019 [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Neverseen - Freeform, Post-Series, Sad, femme linh, keeper of the gays, linh has tattoos, marella has burn scars and an undercut cause i say so, soft butch marella, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: a kiss won't solve their problems, but it might make them slightly less painful. a conversation between wives who have few choices left.au where fintan was never captured, and when marella manifested on her own, she had no one to turn to for guidance but him.





	i can't see the end of this; just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february prompt: rest day
> 
> recommended reading playlist:
> 
> hate u love u by olivia o'brien
> 
> ghostin by ariana grande

Linh sighed at her wife. “Would it be too much to ask to take a day of rest?” She pleaded, a tear trickling down her cheek. “I’m tired of fighting you.” 

Marella shrugged. “I guess.” 

She let her cloak fall to the floor, the white eye seeming to stare at Linh from where it landed on the black marble floors of their home. 

Marella adjusted the sleeves of her soft green tunic, not meeting Linh’s eyes. 

“You can’t keep doing this to me, Ella,” Linh whispered. Her eyes followed the trail of the burn that wound around Marella’s neck and up the side of her face. “You’re hurting everyone you love.” She took a step closer.

Marella laughed, the bitterness tangible as she ran her fingers over the puckered, melted skin. “Everyone I love did this to me.” 

Tars shone in Linh’s silver-blue eyes. “I didn’t mean to. It was an accident, a terrible, terrible-”

Marella shook her head, her cloud of white-blond hair moving with her. “You knew exactly what you were doing,” she sneered. “You never wanted me.”

“I’ve only ever wanted you!” Linh cried, gently caressing the burnt skin. 

“Then why didn’t you help me?” Marella’s voice broke. “You could’ve helped, I know you could’ve.” 

“I… I didn’t know.” Linh bowed her head in remorse. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” 

Marella reached out and cupped Linh’s chin in the palm of her hand, lifting the Hydrokinetic’s head until they were eye to eye. As she did so, the sleeve of her tunic fell back, revealing a symbol seared into the flesh of her forearm. 

Linh reached out and ran her fingers over the brand. “Who did this to you?” Her voice was soft in contrast to her rage. 

“Fintan.” Marella kept her eyes focused on the brand. “It means sinner.” She glanced up, looking into Linh’s starry eyes. “He gave it to me the day he found out I’d married you.” 

Linh remembered that day; how could she not? At the time, she’d thought she and Marella would be joined forever. And look where they were now.

“It’s been so long.” Linh’s eyes were filling up with tears that she didn’t bother to wipe away. “I just want you to come home.” 

“Home isn’t the same place for me anymore.” Marella let her hand drop, reaching instead for the ends of Linh’s hair. She kept her eyes on the flashing silver tips as she spoke. 

“Home doesn’t have to be a place,” Linh murmured. She leaned forward and brushed her lips to Marella’s slightly parted ones. “Home can be this.” 

Marella leaned into the kiss for a split second, then pulled away, exhaling. She looked at Linh, then down at the marking on her forearm. “You know it’s not that easy.”

She took several slow steps backward, gathering her cloak into her arms. Marella held her crystal up to the light. “I’ll come back for you, okay?”

Tears streamed down Linh’s face. “I won’t - no, I can’t wait forever.”

Marella smiled, tears welling in her own icy eyes. “I won’t take long.” She paused, staring at the wave tattoos inked across Linh’s collarbone. “You could stop me right now, you know. I wouldn’t fight.” 

Linh shook her head, wiping her tears away with the sleeves of her ice-blue gown. “It’s rest day. And besides, you’ll only be a minute, right?”

Marella nodded. “I promise.” 

Linh held out her hand, and Marella lifted it to her lips for one last kiss. 

“Bye, Ella. Come back soon.” Linh waved as her wife glittered away. 

She glanced around her empty house, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. 

_Someday, I’ll make you rest,_ she thought, beginning the walk up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. 

_Someday, you’ll come home._

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope you enjoyed this sad lil fic for femslash february! i love both my girls so much! if you liked this fic, please let me know by leaving a respectful comment and/or kudos! i love you all! <3333333
> 
> -bunny-


End file.
